1. Technical Field
This invention relates to travel kits and, more particularly, to a travel kit and associated method for assisting a user to scratch, wash, and apply lotions to hard to reach areas of the body.
2. Prior Art
Most consumers recognize the importance of protecting the skin from the sun and strive to heed medical warnings by applying suntan lotion when enjoying the outdoors. As many consumers can attest, however, applying sun block to areas of the body such as the back or behind the shoulders and legs can be quite challenging without the help of a friend or companion. As a result, unprotected skin becomes highly susceptible to sun burn and other serious skin damage. Inadequate coverage can have aesthetic drawbacks as well. Those wishing to achieve a smooth, even tan often find that uneven application of lotions can instead result in blotchy tan lines and unsightly streaks. While those with sunbathing partners have someone to help them apply sunscreen, this is not an option for those sunbathing alone. Concerned with the health and look of their skin, consumers are often faced with the embarrassing prospect of soliciting help from a complete stranger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,455 to Per-Lee discloses an applicator device for moving a contact surface against a person's back includes an elongated handle and a generally disc-shaped shell formed on one end of the handle. A generally disc-shaped cap is threadably engaged with the shell. The cap can be formed with structure for brushing, massaging, or scratching a person's back, or the cap can detachably hold one of a plurality of contact pads, with each contact pad having a structure and function distinct from the other pads. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for traveling purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,550 to Lessard discloses an arm extender, in accordance with the present invention, comprises a pair of spaced curved extending members which are joined at one end by a connecting member. Further, a bracket for mounting a sponge is pivotally attached to the connecting member. A sponge having an opening is disposed about the bracket and retained thereon by, for example, a Velcro® type attachment. A gripping member is connected between the extending members at a predetermined distance from the free end of the extending members. Also, a strap is provided near the free end of the extending members for securing the arm extender to a person's arm. The strap is secured to at least one of the extending members and wraps about the other extending member forming a loop therebetween whereupon the strap is attached onto itself. During use, the user grips the gripping member with the user's hand and the user's forearm is secured within the loop of the strap. The strap is attached by, for example, a Velcro® type attachment. The extending, gripping and connecting members are preferably comprised of a light weight plastic. Also, the gripping member and the portions of the extending members in contact with the user's forearm may be padded. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for traveling purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,787 to Young discloses a hand held back applicator for spreading emollients on one's back and other body parts, consisting of a curved handle with a grip, attached to a head with an absorbent pad accommodating the emollients. The pad is attached to the head by pressure-sensitive hook-and-loop strips, enabling it to be quickly detached for laundering and later re-attachment, or replacement. A cover which completely encloses the head with pad attached, shields against loss of emollients and permits hygienic storage and packing. Further, the head can be detached from the handle, so that the head, with pad and cover in place, can be stored and transported separate from the handle and grip. Handle and head are made of rigid plastics, the grip of vinyl, and the pad is designed for repeated hygienic hot water-soap washing, dryer cycles, and many re-uses. The dimensions of grip, handle, head and pad are economically selected for best results with maximum comfort and minimum operating cost. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for traveling purposes and does not provide removable attachments for various personal needs.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need providing a kit that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and assists a user to scratch, wash, and apply lotions to hard to reach areas of the body. The travel kit would allow consumers to simply and effectively scratch, wash, and apply lotions to areas of the body that can be difficult to access, whether at home or on the road. The travel kit would be especially beneficial for applying sun block because the extended handle would enable complete coverage of areas such as the back, behind the legs, and the feet, allowing sunbathers to be protected from burning. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.